Jinx Gets Nabbed!
by Invader Hog
Summary: Read the last part to be re-routed to the next. "Saving Jinx"... coming soon...
1. Green and Black

**Jinx Gets Nabbed!**

**Summary: AU Jinx gets kidnapped when she comes into possession of an inactive Shen Gong Wu, the Chain of Power, that is wanted by not only Wuya and co, but Dr. Drakken so soon the Teen Titans have to team up with Kim Possible and the Xiaolin Dragons to get Jinx and the Wu back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Xiaolin Showdown, or Kim Possible. I had fun thinking this one up. .**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Green and Black**

The day wasn't exactly beginning like a bad day. Actually, Jinx was having a pretty good day. She had woken up in Titans Tower to smell of the best tofu pancakes known to man, by Beast Boy himself. Since Jinx had switched over to the good side, she had show that she had only good intentions. Through a series of annoying "tests" of her honesty, Jinx had to prove herself time and time again to the individual Titans that she was trustworthy. The last person to decide that she was okay was actually Beast Boy when she ate his entire pile of tofu pancakes when he was scolding her about having been bad once.

Since then she ate them all the time, almost like she was addicted to them. She had gone down into the living room to find the other Titans fighting, Kid Flash off on an early morning mission to save the day. She ate her fill and told the others she would be MIA for a while.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked, not to be suspicious but she usually didn't just disappear all that often.

"Going S-H-O-P-P-I-N-G," Jinx whispered, looking over at Starfire as the alien anxiously ate a mountain of mustard waffles. Robin stood up and took Jinx out into the hall.

"What's so wrong with going shopping?" he asked.

"That chick does not know how to shop. She's insane and I'd rather be missing for the next few hours at the mall then getting stuck watching her do her hair at a nail salon. I'll be back whenever we get a job. See ya," Jinx said, leaving Robin to sigh and nod in the hallway.

* * *

The mall trip took no time at all. The shopping crowd was decent and there were no super villains to fight and beat the crap out of. Jinx pretty much enjoyed the entire experience altogether. The afternoon was dragging on and she finally was in a small store that looked somewhat interesting. She went inside, poking around quietly to herself. She hadn't gotten much actual shopping done since she was on a low budget since she had gone super hero. Being good didn't really pay too well, but it was nice to know that she had a nice home to come home to and that she was being treated like an equal among the ranks of the Titans. She didn't have to really prove herself among the good guys, she just had to kick ass and that was all.

The shop in the mall was a little odd, a small herbal and voodoo looking store. An old hooded woman was sitting behind the counter and a lot of creepy things were slinking around in cages and shrunken heads bobbed on strings above Jinx's head.

"Hello young one. What can I help you with?" the old woman croaked, Jinx not seeming to notice how weird the place was.

"You got anything shiny? Like jewelry or something?" Jinx asked, fixing her hair in a large mirror that had a dragon design.

"We just sold our last bit of necklaces, but I might have something you might be interested in, young lady," the old woman said, mysteriously bursting into evil laughter. Jinx looked around the store for a second to realize she was the only one there, and the old woman had disappeared in a storage room.

"Weird… oh well, I just want something shiny then I've got to get back to the Tower…" Jinx said, when suddenly her communicator beeped.

"Jinx here," she said, flipping the communicator open. Robin was on the other line.

"Jinx! Dr. Light is attacking a power plant. We need back up," he said urgently.

"On my way, dude," Jinx said smoothly, closing the communicator and about the leave when the woman appeared again.

"Excuse me, young lady, do you not want this shiny thing?" she asked, holding out a long chain and a blue jewel encased in gold. The item was shiny, that was for sure, and hanging from a single long gold chain that swung back and forth mystically. Jinx took one look at it before suddenly hurrying back over to the counter.

"Wow…" she couldn't help herself. She had been a criminal, so looking at such a rare and valuable thing still appealed to her senses.

"How much?"

"50."

"25," Jinx said, looking at the old woman.

"20."

"15.50, my final offer," Jinx said, crossing her arms. The old woman sighed and then nodded, Jinx paying for the trinket and hurrying to save the day with her little sack with a heart on it. She had only taken a few steps outside when the old woman's laughter made her turn around to see a closed sign in the window.

"Weird…."

She turned back around when suddenly the ceiling of the mall exploded, making Jinx look up. She half expected it to be someone like the HIVE Five, but it was a large flying machine, one she didn't recognize. She knew that now probably wasn't the best time to start fighting an evil villain, but she had no choice. The machine dropped a rope ladder and a woman with long black hair and a green and black uniform jumped down onto the floor in front of Jinx.

"Now, where is it?" she said to herself, looking up to see Jinx standing there. The teen looked annoyed and had her hands on her hips, the small bag hanging loose in one hand.

"Who are you?" the woman said, standing up straight.

"Jinx."

"What are you? Some kind of superhero?" the woman asked, taking a look at the outfit Jinx was wearing, though it didn't look like something a good guy would wear.

"Yeah, that's what I do. Now, should I be asking why you're blowing holes in the roof of the mall?" Jinx asked, looking around to see people fleeing from the stores.

"Shego! Get that cursed thing and let's get out of here! Kim Possible could be coming any minute!" came a shout from the flying thing. Shego looked up and smirked.

"No, we've got another little superhero. We thought that coming to Jump City would be out of the reach of a little wannabe, but looks like we're wrong," Shego said, her hands glowing with a green energy. Jinx didn't even flinch as she raised a hand and snapped. The ground around Shego's feet suddenly caved in and she became three inches shorter.

"What the…" Shego said, trying to get her feet out of the ground. Jinx sighed and walked closer to the villain.

"I don't have time to play around with you, so I suggest that you get back on your little ship there and leave before I start getting serious," Jinx said, snapping her fingers so that the rope ladder that was almost in the hands of Shego broke off and a man looked over the side of the ship.

"Shego! What's going on? Get the Chain of Power!"

"A little busy here!" Shego yelled back, beginning to make her hands glow again to blast her feet out of the ground. Jinx looked up and squinted at the man glaring down at her.

"Chain of Power?" she asked, when suddenly the small bag she was holding began to glow and the long chain inside came flying out and clipped itself onto Jinx's skirt. She stared at it for a second before her hands began to glow pink.

"What the-" she said, when an explosion of her energy was sent out like a giant wave and just like Shego, the entire mall was pushed into the ground.

"W-What the heck was that?" Shego asked, looking up at Dr. Drakken, whom had thrown down another rope ladder.

"That's it! The Chain of Power is exactly what we need to power my machine!"

Shego looked back up at Jinx, who was now wobbling around.

"Hey! What's wrong with her?" Shego called, Jinx suddenly falling over onto the ground. Dr. Drakken jumped down to help Shego out of the ground and looked at the unconscious Teen Titan.

"It seems that the Chain of Power likes to multiply power greatly but at the cost of a lot of energy…"

Shego stood up straight and dusted off her uniform.

"Well, then get the dumb thing and let's get going," Shego said, walking over to the rope ladder. Dr. Drakken laughed maniacally and walked over to the sleeping Jinx. The Chain of Power was tightly attached to Jinx's skirt.

"Shego! The Chain won't come off!" Drakken said, pulling hard but the Chain of Power didn't move. Shego sighed and jumped back down to grab a hold of the chain but no matter how hard she pulled, it wouldn't move.

"Great, we're going to have to take the dumb hero with us to get it off of her back at the lab."

"Fine, grab her and let's go."

* * *

"Thanks for helping us out, Kid Flash," Robin said, smiling gratefully to the fastest boy alive. Kid Flash had only come running when he knew the Titans would be fighting in hopes of seeing Jinx but he was disappointed when he showed up and she wasn't there.

"Where's Jinx?" he asked Raven, whom had removed her hood.

"I called her, she said she was on her way, but that was almost thirty minutes ago. I'll try her again," Robin said, opening his communicator to call Jinx. Beast Boy and Cyborg moved in closer with the Kid Flash as the communicator rang.

"No one answering," Robin said, closing his communicator.

"That's not like Jinx. She would at least give some kind of excuse for coming so late," Kid Flash said, open his communicator and calling for Jinx as well.

"Where was she?" Raven asked, looking at Robin. Starfire dropped down next to him.

"She said she was going out for a while. I thought she only meant for about a day. She said she was coming when we were fighting and then she never called back. I'm wondering if something happened."

"Where did she go?" Starfire asked, though Robin was hesitant to tell her. Starfire would have felt hurt that Jinx wanted to go shopping at the mall by herself instead of taking Starfire but it was an emergency.

"She said she was going to the mall."

"Guys! Look!" Beast Boy said, looking at a TV in a shop nearby.

"We don't have time to be watching TV Beast Boy," Robin said, but then he saw what Beast Boy was staring at. A news reporter was standing in front of a mall that was three feet into the ground.

"Witnesses say that the Teen Titans member, Jinx, was fighting an unknown enemy when suddenly the entire mall was thrown into the ground. This footage was caught on tape by the security cameras," the reporter said. A screen of a security camera showed the entire mall being pushed into the ground by pink energy and then a small ship flying away into the sky.

"What the heck is that?" Cyborg asked, looking closer at the screen.

"I don't know. That doesn't look like anything we've fought before," Robin said, looking at the screen.

"Wait, didn't they say Jinx was fighting there? Then wouldn't she still be there?" Raven asked, looking at the screen.

"Reports show that the police went inside and the Teen Titan, Jinx, was nowhere to be found."

"Oh dear…" Starfire said, covering her mouth.

"Jinx…"

* * *

**-What do you guys think? I hope that I can really do good with this one. Took a lot of planning, but it will all be worth it in the end. Thanks for reading! Oh and btw this is the first story I've finally been able to write since last summer. I feel retarded that I haven't gotten anything done since then, but I hope this ultimate combination of awesome makes up for it. Bye!**

**Invader Hog  
**


	2. Black and Blue

**Jinx Gets Nabbed!**

**Summary: AU Jinx gets kidnapped when she comes into possession of an inactive Shen Gong Wu, the Chain of Power, that is wanted by not only Wuya and co, but Dr. Drakken so soon the Teen Titans have to team up with Kim Possible and the Xiaolin Dragons to get Jinx and the Wu back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Xiaolin Showdown, or Kim Possible.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Black and Blue**

Jinx sighed as she looked around. She had fallen asleep for only an hour and she was already somewhere else completely. Her arms were chained to a wall and her head hurt. When she woke up she realized the "Shego" and old man in the ship had captured her. Now she was sitting in her cell trying to think of what she should do, pretend to be helpless and wait for the Titans to figure out where she was, or contact them and face the enemy head on.

She decided for a third option, a mix of both. She would get out, contact the Titans and just talk to the enemy, not fight. That would be easy since she was once a villain herself and knew how to talk to them.

Making the chains on her wrists rusts with her magic and she was free to wander around the cell. The "secret lair" was on the next floor and the only person around was a sleeping guard. If she wanted to just walk out of the cell, she'd have no trouble at all.

Jinx sighed as she sat down again to pull out her communicator. They probably didn't even notice it, since they just grabbed her in such a hurry.

"Calling the Titans, can you hear me?" Jinx asked, yawning as she looked into the communicator. Suddenly Beast Boy's head appeared on the screen and his eyes widened when he saw Jinx.

"Jinx! Is that really you?" he asked, looking closer at the screen. A few voices around him meant that the others had gathered to hear. Suddenly Beast Boy was thrown out of the way and Kid Flash's large head was on the screen.

"Oh! JINX! Are you okay? Tell me where you are and I will come running!" he said, hearts in his eyes.

"Idiot, put Bird Boy on the line!" Jinx said, sighing as Robin took the communicator.

"Jinx, what happened?"

"No idea, Birdie. I was about to head out to fight with you, when some ship came down and these two dudes nabbed me. I accidentally exploded the mall, I think. Something about a chain that I bought."

"Chain?" Robin asked as Jinx showed it to him from her belt.

"Yeah, if I say the name of it out loud it like glows and makes my powers explode. I passed out after accidentally activating it and now I'm chilling in some evil lair somewhere."

"Do you have any idea where you are?" Cyborg asked, Robin showing him the communicator.

"No clue, but I do know one of the villains' names was Shego. And then they mentioned someone named 'Kim Possible.' Does anything like that sound familiar?" Jinx asked, looking back at Robin.

"Wait, I think I know who that might be," Robin said, handing the communicator back to Kid Flash while the others went to look at the large computer in the living room of the Titans Tower.

"Who?" Beast Boy asked, looking over Robin's shoulder. Starfire took the communicator in her hand.

"Do not worry Friend Jinx, we shall find a way to save you soon!" she said, smiling brightly as Kid Flash hovered over her shoulder, waving.

"Well, hurry it up, I don't want to stay in this place forever. I hate it, I think I just saw a cockroach," Jinx said, looking around at the sleeping henchman.

"Here it is. Kim Possible is a teenage hero from Middleton. She has a website that allows you to ask her for her help in any situation. She might know who we're up against," Robin said, typing something into the computer and a small boy popped up on the large computer screen.

"Hello, Kim Possible hotline, Wade speaking," said the boy, smirking.

"Oh! Please mighty one of smallness, we seek your help in a desperate matter!" Starfire said, throwing the communicator over to Raven. Wade looked down on her confused.

"Uh… Are you the Teen Titans?" he asked, typing something into his computer.

"Yes, we're the Teen Titans from the West. We need Kim Possible's help. She lives in Middleton, right?" Robin asked, looking at the screen above them.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cyborg, can you hook up Jinx to the computer so she can describe the villains that attacked and captured her?" Robin asked, turning to him.

"I'm on it."

"Yo," Jinx said as her screen was rewired to see the boy genius.

"Hi. You're Jinx, right?" Wade asked, smiling.

"Yeah, look, there are two of them. The chick has long black hair, a green and black uniform and the other guy is annoying."

"Hmm… Then Shego and Dr. Drakken must have captured you," Wade said, calling up Kim Possible.

"Yeah, that chick's name was Shego. So can I like get out of here?"

"I'm going to switch you over to Kim right now, she'll tell you what you should do," Wade said, the screen going out and then in again. A teenage girl with long brown hair was on the other line.

"What's going on?"

"Kim Possible?" Robin asked, seeing the new girl.

"Yes, what's the stitch?" Kim Possible asked.

"We're the Teen Titans, I'm Robin. We're super heroes and one of our members was captured by one of your enemies, Dr. Drakken."

"Really? What did he want with them?" Kim asked, someone talking over her shoulder.

"We don't know, we just know that she was captured because of something that she has with her," Cyborg said, Jinx showing the Chain of Power attached to her belt through her communicator.

"Hm… Do you know what it is?" Kim asked, Ron Stoppable looking over her shoulder.

"She can't say the name out loud. For some reason it won't come off her belt and if she says the name out loud her powers explode. She blew up an entire mall accidentally," Robin said, Beast Boy motioning an explosion behind him.

"Wade, can you figure out what that thing is?" Kim asked.

"Already on it, Kim. I'll see what I can dig up."

"Good. Alright, can you get here to Middleton?" Kim asked Robin, the others gathering close together.

"No problem, we'll be there within the hour," Robin said, everyone nodding.

"Hey, wait! What do I do? Stay in this stupid cell?" Jinx asked, looking around the cell.

"You should stay and try to gather as much information on Dr. Drakken's plan as possible. He's really chatty so he'll probably spill his whole plan in like two seconds," Kim said, shooing the boy on her back.

"Fine, whatever… lame…" Jinx said, turning off her communicator as the others made plans to meet.

"Great… now that idiot Kid Flash is going to come running…"

* * *

**Elsewhere… (A while earlier…)**

* * *

"We've got Wu!" Dojo said, stiffing and looking up. Kimiko Tohomiko looked up and smiled as the other Dragons gathered around the small dragon.

"What Wu is it?" she asked, opening the scroll.

"It's the Chain of Power. Not really a good thing for a bad guy to come into contact with. The Wu is called the Chain of Power because once it's attached it's a pain to get off, and whenever its name is called, it creates major power surges but if energy is already at the highest levels, it can cause major explosions. Not really used in battle, more for like inhalations."

"What is such a powerful Wu doing not being buried somewhere really deep?" Raimundo Pedrosa asked, leaning over the scroll.

"The Wu was actually first left in a mountain, if I can remember, but when it came in contact with the magma inside, it caused a lot of problems, so Master Monk Guan said that it might be a good idea to leave it with someone trustworthy of its power," Dojo said, looking up at Master Fung, whom had just wandered up to the four Dragons.

"Who was that, partner?" Clay Bailey asked, looking at Dojo.

"Well… uh… it might have been me… but I accidentally lost it, about 1500 years ago…"

"You lost it?" the Four Dragons said at once, looking down at the small dragon.

"Dojo," Omi groaned, slapping his forehead.

"You let something so valuable out of your sight? What happened to it?" Raimundo said, glaring down at the little dragon.

"I was just getting some food and accidentally traded it off for an extra bowl of noodles…" Dojo said, embarrassed. The four sighed and straightened up.

"Well, we've got to find that thing. It sounds too dangerous to be in the hands of anyone that isn't good," Omi said, crossing his arms.

"Totally," Kimiko said, and the four Dragons went to change before they were to go after the new Wu.

* * *

**-Second chapter a little shorter because I'm still introducing all the characters. Hopefully I can get the chapters flowing faster. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	3. Red and Black

**Jinx Gets Nabbed!**

**Summary: AU Jinx gets kidnapped when she comes into possession of an inactive Shen Gong Wu, the Chain of Power, that is wanted by not only Wuya and co, but Dr. Drakken so soon the Teen Titans have to team up with Kim Possible and the Xiaolin Dragons to get Jinx and the Wu back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Xiaolin Showdown, or Kim Possible.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Red and Black**

"Oh, this is so lame…" Jinx said, throwing a rock against the wall of her cell. She was getting bored and annoyed with sitting in a blocked cage. The henchman was still sleeping and she could have broken out an hour ago, but Robin said not to move, just wait for the idiot Dr. Drakken to show up and tell her his plan.

"This is a waste of time…"

Suddenly a door opened down the hall and Jinx looked up, to see the "Dr. Drakken" from earlier. He was standing, smirking down at her as Shego came walking up next to him.

"What do you want with me?" Jinx asked, standing up and crossing her arms.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough, little girl," Dr. Drakken said, giving an evil laugh, "Shego! Get the prisoner and hook her up to the machine!"

Shego looked annoyed but opened the cell door with a blast of her green energy and grabbed Jinx by the wrist.

"You better not do something you'll regret," Shego warned, leading Jinx through the cellblock hall and on to the next floor where the actual lab was. Machines and large lasers and death rays lined the walls of the lab.

"Wow… you could almost take over the world with this stuff," Jinx said, sticking out her tongue at Shego as growled.

"Put her on the machine, Shego!" Dr. Drakken called, running over to a large panel. "The Machine" was like many of the others, had a single place for a person to be strapped to and a death ray hanging overhead.

"So, are you going to zap me?" Jinx asked, looking up at the machine, Shego strapping her into it. Shego didn't say anything as she rejoined the Dr. Drakken over by the panel.

"Now, let's figure out how to take this little Chain of Power off of you, girly!" Dr. Drakken said, starting up his machine. The Chain of Power hung loose on Jinx's belt and she looked up at the ray, not too worried it would hurt.

"This is so lame…"

* * *

"Dojo, where exactly is the Chain of Power, anyway?" Kimiko asked, Clay, Omi and Raimundo relaxing on the dragon's back behind her.

"We're going to a town called Middleton. It's close to Go City," Dojo said, Raimundo yawning.

"So, if the Wu is activated, what do we do if someone already has it?"

"Well, that's the problem. No matter how hard someone tries, they can't get the Chain of Power off once it's attached to them. You see, the Chain of Power is like a helping hand in exploding power, but it only works when it's clipped onto the belt of something with enough energy for it to mass-produce waves of power. Normal people can't wear it; they would pass out from all their normal working energy being sucked away. However, if someone like Wuya or Chase Young got it, then it would not matter, they have an endless supply of energy to sustain the Chain of Power."

"That seems really dangerous. How do you get it off if it's already attached?" Kimiko asked, looking at Omi, whom was now sitting on Dojo's head.

"Well, that's where the problems are. If the person still wearing the Chain of Power were powerful, it would take someone stronger than that individual to actually remove the chain. The Chain is attracted to power, as the name suggests, and once attached, the person in the fight must be weaker than the other so the Chain will detach from them and onto the next person."

"Wait, that doesn't solve anything, partner," Clay said, thinking it through.

"True, it's in the window of time that a person is defeated in battle that the Chain should be captured. Once the Chain of Power is detached from its energy source, it must be locked inside another Wu."

"What do you mean? Something that can contain the Chain of Power is out there?" Kimiko asked, looking at the scroll.

"Yes, but it's not yet activated. It's called the Vial of Anubis. It can contain pure energy and only release it on command. That's where our problems lie. Since the Wu isn't activated yet, we can't even begin to know where to look for it," Dojo said, trying to think of where that particular Wu had been hidden.

"Well, we certainly have our labor sawed in for us," Omi said, crossing his arms. The others looked at each other, the Raimundo sighed.

"I think you mean 'work cut out for us,' Omi."

"That does not make sense!"

* * *

Kim Possible stood outside of Drakken's "Secret Lair" and waited for Ron to come running up behind her.

"Man, I lost my pants again, KP!" Ron said, Rufus tucked inside of his pants pocket.

"Sometimes I worry about you, Ron, I really do," Kim sighed, kissing him on the cheek to show her sympathy for him. She opened her communicator and Robin from the Teen Titans was on the other line.

"Kim Possible," Robin said, "We're here and ready in position."

"Got it. We'll distract Dr. Drakken and Shego while you get your friend back, no big," Kim said, smiling.

"Rodger that," Robin said, the Teen Titans following close behind him quietly.

"Oh, it is most wondrous that we will be able to return our Friend Jinx to our home in the shape of a "T," is it not, Friend Kid Flash?" Starfire whispered, Kid Flash looking anxious.

"Yeah, just got to take out the bad guy, save the day, and I might get me a kiss!"

"Dude, Jinx thinks you're an idiot," Beast Boy said, squinting at the Kid Flash, though Kid Flash was now dancing around behind them with hearts in his eyes.

"He's an idiot, don't bother," Raven said, sighing as the six ducked into the back part of the "Secret Lair" that Kim Possible told them about.

Inside the "Secret Lair" Dr. Drakken was laughing maniacally as a large ray hovered over Jinx. She would have easily blown it up with her magic, but that would be too easy. She kind of was feeling sorry for these idiot bad guys.

"You know, you don't have to shoot me with a laser beam," Jinx said, looking over at the two standing behind the panel.

"Oh, we're going to do whatever we want!" Dr. Drakken said, looking at the computer.

"Yeah, you could, but have you ever tried to actually be good. You'd never think how much more fulfilling it is," Jinx said, the Chain of Power glowing slightly as she thought about breaking out, but the heroes would come save her, right?

"Been there, done that, Girly. The good side isn't so great," Shego said, crossing her arms. Jinx looked up from where she was strapped to see her.

"Yeah? Well, I thought that doing bad was the only way to I was worth something, but then I met an idiot hero who showed me for the good in the good side."

"Yeah, whatever honey," Shego said, Dr. Drakken turning on the machine again when suddenly the roof above them exploded. Jinx looked up and the entire lab shook.

"Kim! What was that?" Ron yelled, looking around as the mountain began to rumble.

"I don't know! Wade?" Kim asked her communicator.

"The lab is under some sort of… attack?" Wade said, clicking away at his computer rapidly.

"What?"

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled, the six bursting through to secret entrance to see the main part of the lab that was now in shambles. Rubble and rocks were everywhere, machines sparked and the bad guys were nowhere in sight. Jinx was still strapped to what looked like a table from far away, the machine overhead hanging onto its wires tightly, though swaying enough to look dangerous.

"That was weird…"  
There was a burst of laughter as the Titans, Kim Possible and Dr. Drakken looked up, a shadow casting over Jinx.

"Finally! A Shen Gong Wu a million more times powerful than any of the others!" said a red haired boy, laughing like an idiot and standing over Jinx. She looked up at him and sighed, annoyed that there was another idiot trying to take her.

"I don't have time for this…" Jinx said with a sigh, her hands glowing with pink energy. Before she was about to make the idiot fall over, something dropped down from the sky, right on top of Jinx and the new enemy.

"Omi! I told you not to grab my nose while I was flying around!" Dojo said, shrinking down and standing on the rubble with the other teenagers.

"Alright… where are we?" Raimundo asked, looking around and seeing people sprawled everywhere. The rocks below their feet suddenly exploded with pink energy, knocking them all over.

"AH! I'm getting sick and tired of doing this!" Jinx said, pulling her messed up hair out of her high pigtails. She was getting annoyed with her outfit getting dirt on it. She looked down to see a new hole in her purple covering and a tear in her skirt.

"This is beginning to not be fun… Stupid CHAIN OF POWER!" Jinx said, grabbing the chain before she realized what she had said. Her hands suddenly turned pink and in one motion, the entire mountain moved and everyone fell to the ground, hard.

* * *

"Well, that was lovely…" Shego said, fixing her hair. Kim Possible was a little further away, helping Ron off his back, hugging him since he was safe.

"What happened?" Robin asked, getting a hand from Starfire as Raven and Beast Boy gathered Cyborg onto his feet.

"W-Wait! W-Where is Jinx?" Kid Flash said, running around rapidly, knocking over Dr. Drakken as he went. Raimundo was pulling up Kimiko and Omi was lying next to Clay, whom was still shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked, looking around.

"Ah man… that hurt…" Ron said, sighing and Omi suddenly pointed at the redhead with his legs sticking out of the rubble.

"JACK SPICER!"

"Where is JINX?"

"I'm so confused…"

* * *

Elsewhere…

"Okay… now where in the heck am I?" Jinx asked, looking around tiredly, her hands chained to a wall.

"Don't worry, soon it will all be over…"

* * *

-**Well things are getting complicated, and putting so many characters in one room is extremely difficult to write... oh well. If you've caught on, every time there is a new outfit, the chapter is called that. Jinx was for Chapter One, Shego, Chapter Two and now Jack Spicer for Chapter Three. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog  
**


	4. Red and Khaki

**Jinx Gets Nabbed!**

**Summary: AU Jinx gets kidnapped when she comes into possession of an inactive Shen Gong Wu, the Chain of Power, that is wanted by not only Wuya and co, but Dr. Drakken so soon the Teen Titans have to team up with Kim Possible and the Xiaolin Dragons to get Jinx and the Wu back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Xiaolin Showdown, Kim Possible or KND.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Red and Khaki**

_Dr. Drakken's Lab…_

"Ah! What in the heck was that?" Jack Spicer asked, getting pulled out of the rubble by Clay and Raimundo. Omi stood over him, glaring.

"What did you do with the Chain of Power, Jack Spicer?"

"What? I didn't do anything. I was about to take it from that pink chick when the ceiling hit me in the head!" Jack said, rubbing his head.

"Shego! Let's get out of here, we've got to find that girl!" Dr. Drakken said, an airplane below them starting up.

"Dr. Drakken! Stop!" Kim Possible yelled, running up and kicking Shego. Soon the two were in a fight and the heroes gathered to fight as well.

"Drakken! Do something!" Shego yelled, dodging another blow from Kim.

"Titans! Go!" Robin commanded, the six back on their feet. Jack Spicer suddenly jumped from where he was sitting to have a bunch of his robots appear.

"Get ready to fight, guys! Sword of the Storm!" Raimundo said, calling his Shen Gong Wu. Without really thinking about it, Raimundo accidentally caused a large whirlwind, causing everything in the lab to be thrown around.

"RAIMUNDO! What are you doing?" Kimiko yelled, the wind howling around them.

"I think my new position made me stronger! I didn't know this would happen!" Raimundo yelled over the wind, holding tightly to a rock. Clay and Omi were thrown into a wall and Jack was sent flying out of the hole in the roof.

Shego and Drakken escaped in the wind, Kim and Ron holding tight to each other on a beam, while Kid Flash, Raven and the others stayed safe under Raven's magic.

"That was weird…" She said, as the wind died down.

"Where'd they go?" Kim said, looking around.

The Four Dragons, the Teen Titans, and the Possible team looked at each other, hoping someone would explain first.

"Team leader talk time!" Raimundo said, stepping forward. Robin and Kim moved forward while the other teens stared at how each other looked.

"Okay, who are you guys, and how are you connected with the Shen Gong Wu?" Raimundo asked, looking at Kim and Robin.

"We're the Teen Titans, and we came to save our friend, Jinx. That Dr. Drakken guy kidnapped her," Robin said, crossing his arms.

"I'm Kim Possible and I'm kind of the hero who knows everything about Dr. Drakken, so I said I would help the Titans out. Hey, Wade? Did you figure out what that thing on Jinx's waist was?" Kim asked her communicator.

"Well, I did figure out where it originated from ancient China. It's called a Shen Gong Wu, but I don't know much more than that," Wade said, drinking a coke.

"Wait! You are after a Shen Gong Wu too?" Raimundo asked, looking at Robin.

"You know what the Shen Gong Wu are?" Robin asked, Kimiko, Omi, Dojo and Clay gathering around with Raimundo.

"Yeah, the Shen Gong Wu are ancient relicts that can be used when their names are called. There are dozens of Shen Gong Wu and we were after the Chain of Power, but now it's gone again…" Kimiko said, looking down at Dojo, whom wasn't twitching from the Wu anymore.

"That must be why Jinx couldn't say the name of the thing without it exploding in her face!" Kid Flash said, Raven and Cyborg walking up behind him. Beast Boy was over by Ron and Rufus, sniffing the ground in his dog form.

"That is so weird… but cool…"

"Why did Dr. Drakken want this Shen Gong Wu?" Kim asked, looking at Kimiko.

"The Chain of Power is like an everlasting resource of energy, so he probably wanted it to power something big…"

"That makes sense, he's always wanting to use freakishly large machines…" Ron said, walking over to the others.

"Then what happened to Jinx when the explosion happened?" Starfire asked, getting close to Robin.

"I don't know…" Robin said, pushing his fist into his hand.

"Wait, where did Jack Spicer go?" Omi asked, looking around.

"Probably back where he came from, partner," Clay said, tipping his hat a little.

"Hold on, you guys, the Chain of Power completely drains the user of its energy, so there is no possible way someone like that girl could just walk out of here," Dojo said, looking up at all of the teens.

"So that means…" Kim said, looking at the roof.

"That someone took her!" Kid Flash said, smashing his fist into a rock.

* * *

_Elsewhere…  
_

"So you've awakened. I must say, your power is rather impressive, to say the least," came a voice overhead.

"Yeah, whatever… now let me go before I blow this whole place down!" Jinx said, trying to lift her head, but the lights above her burned and she couldn't open her eyes wide enough. Her power had just exploded twice in one day and she was tired.

"What do we do with her? That stupid Wu won't come off of her without the Vial of Anubis and it hasn't activated yet. We could easily get it off of her right now, but then it would just escape," a female voice said, a small hint of disappointment in her voice. Jinx felt a bead of sweat fall down her forehead; the lights were so hot… the whole place was actually extremely hot.

"Well, I could possibly interest you in a little invention!" came that stupid Dr. Drakken's voice. Shego was not too far behind him, seeming to be his bodyguard everywhere he went.

"Who are you?" the female asked, Jinx feeling really tired and lightheaded from the light.

"I am Dr. Drakken and this is my assistant, Shego. We found the Chain of Power and I merely wish to use the Chain in my path for world conquest," Dr. Drakken said, but Jinx couldn't see him.

"How would you help us?" the male voice asked, sounding interested.

"How do you think I found the Chain of Power before it was activated?" Dr. Drakken asked, pulling out some sort of shiny device that looked blurry from where Jinx was chained up.

"You can find the Shen Gong Wu with that?" the female said, perking up.

"Yes, I can find any Wu you want. I merely ask that once the Chain of Power is in your possession you use it to fuel a machine for me. That is all I desire of the Chain," Dr. Drakken said, waiting for the other two to quietly collaborate. Jinx was beginning to feel like she was going to pass out again.

"Fine. If we acquire the Vial of Anubis and the Chain of Power, I will give you the power for your little machine," the male voice said, seeming to hold out his hand as if to shake. There was silence for a minute when Jinx decided it was probably time she said something heroic.

"You… idiots, w-will never get away with this!" she yelled, though she was wheezing and the effect wasn't so great. Her voice was followed by the laughs of the many evil villains.

"Who is going to possibly stop us? Your little idiot friends? Kim Possible?"

"The Xiaolin Warriors and those other fools are no match for us when it comes to the Chain of Power!" the female voice said, seeming to be laughing loudly with the others.

"Yeah, Kimmy and the others will be here a little too late, since they don't even know where this is!" Shego said, laughing. Jinx felt her neck strain, her head feeling heavy.

"I-I… I've got to get out of here…" Jinx said, still feeling weak. She wasn't about to let some bunch of idiots keep a hold of her. She could feel her power somewhere inside of her, but she didn't know if it would be enough to explode her out of her captivity.

"Now, hand over the machine!" one voice said, and Jinx felt her power suddenly explode, not enough to move a mountain, but enough to send the room into chaos, and blowing a hole through the ground. She wasn't going to be able to recover from this one for a while, since she wasn't just putting a whole through the floor, she was now falling through the sky at surprisingly high speeds.

"Get that witch!" someone shouted, looking through the hole, and something grabbed her out of the air, disappearing into the clouds.

"What in the world was that?" Dr. Drakken asked, seeing silver blast into the sky above them.

"Well, it won't be any problem finding her, just use that Wu detector thingy," Shego said, looking over at Dr. Drakken. He looked at the device and then at the other two villains.

"No problems then, we'll find her faster than you can say Super Electromatic Wu Module!"

The others looked at each other and sighed. This was going to be a long world conquest…

* * *

_On the "Craft"…_

"What was that?"

"I don't know. Numbah Five, can you go look in the bay and see what we picked up?"

"Numbah Five is on it," the girl responded, walking to the bay. There was a shout and the others perked up.

"What's going on Numbah Five?" the leader yelled, the others following him into the bay area. Lying on the floor of the bay, chains still on her wrists was Jinx, lost in a deep sleep, the Chain of Power clipped tightly to her belt. The children gathered close to each other.

"Numbah One? What do we do?" one girl asked, cowering behind a boy.

"Yeah! That's a teenager!" the boy said, looking at the leader. The bald headed little boy looked down at Jinx, his eyes unseen behind his shades.

"Numbah Three, go get the sick bay ready. We at least have to help her, she looks like she's been hurt," Numbah One said, looking at the others. Numbah Three straightened and saluted, the others hurrying to help pull up the sleeping teenager.

"Are we really gonna let that _teenager_ on our ship? What if it's a trap?" the blonde boy asked, looking at his leader intently.

"We'll just have to take a chance. We can't just leave her here, put her somewhere where we can easily see her, and strap her down, in case she is an enemy."

The others saluted again and helped Numbah Three take the unconscious teen to the sick bay.

"We can only wonder what happened to her…" Numbah One said, fixing his glasses and walking back to his chair.

* * *

-**The plot is thickening! I wonder how long this really is going to be... Anyway, I am really glad for all the people who added me as an alery for this story. I'm glad I'm able to give you guys something to read! The character list for this story is getting bigger as I go along, but it's for the sake of plotline. So, if you've been counting, this is the third time Jinx has exploded, and the second she's been kidnapped, and the first actual save. Keep on counting, and hopefully she can stay saved for a while...**

**Invader Hog**


	5. Green and Red

**Jinx Gets Nabbed!**

**Summary: AU Jinx gets kidnapped when she comes into possession of an inactive Shen Gong Wu, the Chain of Power, that is wanted by not only Wuya and co, but Dr. Drakken so soon the Teen Titans have to team up with Kim Possible and the Xiaolin Dragons to get Jinx and the Wu back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Xiaolin Showdown, Kim Possible or KND.**

**Author's Note: OMG! I spelled the kids names in the last chapter. My mistake with not go unpunished, I will take my head off with a nice train now, thank you for reading. Glad that a lot of people are enjoying this.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Green and Red**

_Onboard the Ship…_

"You did what now?" the girl on the other line shouted.

"Calm down Numbuh 86, she needed our help. She hasn't even moved since we caught her," Numbuh 1 said, sighing as he looked at the redhead on the other line. She was now tearing through her ship, yelling and confusing the other operatives.

"Calm down, Numbuh 86. Everything will be fine. We have the teenager in the proper facility as capture. Once she wakes up, we'll find out what she is doing and what she is plotting," Numbuh 1 said, punching his fist into his hand.

"Fine, but don't expect me to help you!"

The line died and Numbuh 1 sighed, pushing his sunglasses up his nose. He was going to have a long day…

* * *

_Dr. Drakken's Explodicated Lab…_

"So, you're saying that if we find this Vial of Anubis, we can contain the Chain of Power so the bad guys don't take it?" Beast Boy asked, looking down at Omi.

"That is correct," he said, feeling proud to answer the question.

"But, how do we find an inactive Wu?" Kimiko asked, looking over at Raimundo and Kim.

"That could be a problem… Hey, if there is no way for us to figure out where the Wu is, then how did that Dr. Drakken find the Wu when it was still inactive?"

The others looked at each other.

"Wade? Do you know what Dr. Drakken was working on before he captured Jinx?"

"Give me a minute," the boy genius said, typing furiously on the computer in front of him. "Okay, on the security cameras it looks like he has a device he calls the "Super Elctromatic Wu Module" that can detect active and inactive Shen Gong Wu."

"Darn, then he has a leg up on the rest of us," Robin said, Starfire sighing in defeat.

"Wait, does that thing have plans with it?" Kimiko asked the communicator in Kim's hand.

"Yeah, he left them on his computer. Why? Do you want me to build you one?" Wade asked, looking at Kimiko.

"No, but I do want those plans. I think I might know who we need to go to."

"Downloading it to your PDA now, Kimiko," Wade said, typing away, watching his screen.

"Good. Raimundo, I've got a plan," Kimiko said, grabbing him by the arm and leading him away from the others. Robin and Kim looked at each other and then at Wade.

"What do you think the best idea would be, Wade?" Kim asked, Cyborg and Beast Boy now getting pounded into the wall by Raven because they tried to play Stank-ball while waiting around for orders, Clay and Omi among the bodies.

"You want to what?" Raimundo said, a little to loud and the others looked at them for a moment. "Oh… sorry…"

He bent closer to Kimiko and she continued to whisper to him. After a few nods of the head Raimundo and Kimiko returned to the massive group, the others waiting for orders.

"Okay, so we've got a plan. We're going to split up, that way we can get more done. There is only one person who knows where Drakken would go, and I have a strange feeling that there are more people involved in this than we think. So, I'm going to take a team and see Jack Spicer," Raimundo said, knowing that Omi and Clay would question.

"What? He is our enemy!" Omi said, throwing up his hands.

"Yes, but he is also a villain, and he would know if Wuya or Chase Young were involved in this," Kimiko said, crossing her arms.

"So you're gonna go see Jack, what about the rest of this here crew?" Clay asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Kimiko is going back to the Temple to get more Wu, and see if Master Fung can tell us anything about the possible whereabouts of the Vial of Anubis. Clay will go to see Master Monk Guan and ask for his help in the fight that will probably take place soon. Omi, you're going to take Dojo and see if you can pick up the scent of the Chain of Power, then I'll use the Golden Tiger Claws to call you all back."

The Xiaolin monks looked at each other and then nodded with their assignment. Robin, nodding to acknowledge that he liked the plan, stepped up to look at his own team.

"Alright, you heard him. Raven, Beast Boy, you go with Kimiko for protection. Cyborg, you'll go with Omi on the search, see if your sensors can pick up Jinx. Starfire, Kid Flash, you're going to go with Raimundo to see Jack Spicer and I'll accompany Clay to see this Master Monk Guan," Robin said, the Teen Titans nodding and joining their respective groups. Kim looked at Ron.

"You go ahead and go with Omi and Cyborg, Ron. Don't worry about me," Kim said, hugging him.

"No problem, KP. Rufus and I'll find that Vial of Anubis and kick some serious butt!" Ron said, chopping the air with his hands.

"So, everyone's got an assignment," Robin said, looking over at Raimundo.

"Yup, move out!"

* * *

"Kuki! Put that down! You'll let that darned teenager out of the sick bay!" Wally said, grabbing the girl's hand.

"Aw, but I want to play with her," Numbuh 3 said, sighing and looking over at the sleeping Jinx. It had been almost three hours since they found her, and the Tree House was in view of their ship.

"Come on, we've got work ta do. No time to be playin' with gurly things like that chick," Numbuh 4 said, turning and walking down the hall with his hands in his pockets. Numbuh 3 sighed and then followed shortly after.

"Numbuh 2? Everything in order?" Numbuh 1 asked, looking around the front of the ship.

"Yup, we'll be landing in the next five minutes, no problem."

Suddenly the ship jerked and everyone was thrown through the ship. Numbuh 1 was the first to recover and fix his sunglasses.

"What's going on?"

"Something inside the ship just exploded!" Numbuh 2 yelled, climbing back to his seat to steer the ship away from a large house it was about it hit. The door behind them was blasted open and standing in chains was Jinx, her eyes open and glowing pink.

"Where am I?" she shouted, gripping the doorframe for support as the children all looked up at her. She blinked once, her pink energy disappearing.

"What in the heck… it's a bunch of kids… what happened to the evil dudes?" Jinx asked, looking around the cockpit. Numbuh 5 and 4 grabbed their weapons and without orders, began shooting. Jinx sighed and waved a hand and the blasters stopped shooting and broke on the floor.

"What the…" Numbuh 5 said, backing away from the tired teenager. Jinx was wobbling, now her shoes having been blasted away when she feel through the floating mountain. Now she was barefoot, missing her purple overhang and her hair was down, seeming long enough to hit her shoulders. The Chain of Power was tightly hanging from her belt as she reached where Numbuh 2 was trying to steer.

"Ah! Someone help me! The Teenager is here!" he called, trying to yell and pilot at the same time. Jinx sighed and steadied herself on to the panel where the buttons and other such items were blinking.

"I-I… I need to get… to… J-Jump City…" Jinx said, the ship missing a large tree, jerking everyone to the side.

"Stop her from destroying the ship!" Numbuh 1 said, Numbuh 3 grabbing a blaster. Jinx just exploded it in her hands like the other guns without even looking at Kuki.

"She's not going to let us shoot her!" Wally said, cowering behind Kuki.

"P-Please… I need to g-go… somewhere…" Jinx's knees were giving out on her. She was so tired… she couldn't seem to do anything else but fall onto the floor. She saw a map blinking in the corner of her eye. Before anyone could do anything, she pushed down on a button, setting a new location for the ship to go.

"Arrival to Jump City, two hours," the computer said, Jinx falling backwards, asleep once again… (Oh Jinx, you can't stop passing out can you?)

* * *

_Dr. Drakken's Lab…_

"So, it seems that our little group of friends have left us…" Dr. Drakken said picking up a machine sitting in a corner. Shego kicked a rock out of her way and looked around the trashed lab.

"Yeah, all of them… Now, remind me again why you wanted us to team up with that Wuya and Chase Young again?"

"I need their power… we know very well that we can't take on all those annoying teenagers without their help. Besides, they're sitting ducks because they can't possibly find the Vial of Anubis without my invention," Dr. Drakken said, holding up a machine and then throwing it into a pile of rubble.

"So then why are we here?" Shego asked, crossing her arms.

"I needed to find a little something…"

"Whatever… Let's just hurry and find that stupid Wu. Wait… are you really going to let Wuya and Chase Young help in our world domination?" Shego asked, not noticing a shadow behind a rock near her. Dr. Drakken turned his head and laughed.

"Of course not! Those two idiots shouldn't be allowed to rule the universe like us. We're going to use them to get the Chain of Power to power our machine and then capture it with the Vial of Anubis. Then we won't need anyone to do our heavy lifting anymore," Dr. Drakken said, picking up another small machine, grinning at it.

"And exactly how were you going to get the Chain of Power back when it was on that Chase Young guy?" Shego said, the shadow behind ducking behind the rock again as she scanned the room.

"With this," Dr. Drakken said, showing a small machine, a small antenna at the end.

"And what is this thing?" Shego said, Dr. Drakken putting it into her hand.

"A little something I put together a long time ago… I don't suggest powering up with that in your hand, though," Dr. Drakken said, throwing another machine into the pile, still searching for something. Shego looked at it and then shrugged. She let her green energy appear and suddenly the machine exploded in her hand, knocking her over.

"Told you not to," Dr. Drakken said, sighing and picking up the little machine. Shego grabbed her head and glared at him.

"What is that thing?"

"It's not exactly one of my greatest inventions, but the Power Nullifier. If anyone with supernatural power powers up, the machine nullifies it. The reaction is that your body with reject the nullification and throw you back, like what happened just now," Dr. Drakken explained, laughing and sticking the machine in Shego's hand again.

"Great, another little invention towards world domination… hey, why haven't you ever used this before?" Shego asked, Dr. Drakken resuming his search amongst the rubble of his old lab.

"Because, Kim Possible is my enemy, and she doesn't have any special super human powers. She's just an annoying regular teenager, so it's worthless, unless the person has powers that not everyone has," Dr. Drakken explained, picking up a small blue communicator-like box, pushing a few buttons to see if it was working.

"And what's that thing?" Shego asked, the shadow behind them jumping behind another rock a little further away to hear well.

"Just a little something that will take care of all the annoying powerless superheroes we've got on our hands… Luck favors the prepared…"  
Shego nodded, impressed at his careful planning as they both left on their ship, leaving the lab as night begins to fall.

"So… looks like there are some pretty bad things going down," the shadow said, pulling out a communicator.

"What's wrong?"

"We've got a situation…"

* * *

-**AHH!!! I finished this yesterday but my internet was down and I cried... well not really, but I did get to finish this for you all. Thanks for all of the reviews and I'm sorry if you are getting ever so confused, I like having a lot of characters and far too many plotlines going on at once to create big giant plot... I think I need help... Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	6. Yellow and Black

**Jinx Gets Nabbed!**

**Summary: AU Jinx is headed for Jump City and Raimundo is heading for Jack Spicer's house, and everyone is on the search for the Vial of Anubis.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Teen Titans, Kids Next Door, or Xiaolin Showdown.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Yellow and Black**

_At the Temple…_

"Master Fung! Where are you?" Kimiko said, cupping her hands over her mouth. Raven pulled her hood back to let her hair out and Beast Boy turned back from being a large bird.

"What seems to be the trouble, Kimiko?" Master Fung asked, meeting her in the courtyard calmly. After a brief explanation of what happened, Master Fung nodded and went with Kimiko to gather all of the Wu they could use for a fight.

"Wow. This place is so old China-y…. do you think I might meet some hot chicks here?" Beast Boy asked, looking around the Temple. Raven sighed and saw a room filled with old scrolls.

"Might as well take a look…"

Raven waved her hand and a few scrolls came flying to her, each opening until she sent them back with a flick of the wrist.

"Weird… all of these are filled with the Old Language… I wonder how any one of these monks have the ability to read it…"

"Raven! The old Master Fung got us some of those Wu things! Let's go!" Beast Boy said, looking around the corner. Raven sent to scrolls back to the wall and disappeared into the sunlight.

* * *

_Chase Young's Castle…_

"Are we really going to work those fools?" Wuya asked, looking over at Chase Young. He seemed preoccupied with the large hole in his floor.

"We must… to find the Vial of Anubis. I will surely be able to wear the Chain of Power easy, but the fact that they can easily take it from me with the Vial of Anubis makes them a threat to us."

"So what do you plan on doing?" Wuya asked, crossing her arms and looking at the ceiling.

"We're going to let the Dr. Drakken think he is going to one up me with the Vial of Anubis and then take it from him before he gets the chance to use it on me," Chase Young said, straightening and looking at Wuya.

"And how are we going to do that, exactly?"

"Use the Xiaolin warriors to take the Vial of Anubis and once it's in their possession, they will try to use it on me while I have the Chain of Power."

"So, instead of letting the other bad guy have the Vial, you're going to let the runts take it and use it on you instead?"

"If Omi is in possession of the Vial, he will use it, but what if the person holding onto the Vial was someone else?"

"You mean Raimundo?"

"He's a leader now, he'll take it upon himself to lead. If we can make him come to the dark side again, there is no possible way for the little teenagers to stand in our way."

"Sounds interesting… But, how will we get the little Wind Dragon to join us?" Wuya asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Use his friends to do our dirty work…"

* * *

_On the Kids Next Door Ship…_

"It looks like the coordinates are set, Numbuh 1. We can't go anywhere else…" Numbuh 2 said, pushing buttons to get denied by the computer.

"Why did she want us to go to Jump City? There are no teenage bases out there…"

"Who cares? She's locked up tight now, she can't possibly escape!" Numbuh 4 said, Numbuh 3 walking up behind him.

"Warning, the prisoner has escaped!" the computer said loudly, sirens going off and Numbuh 5 running towards the deck.

"Y'all! She's out!"

"Kids Next Door! Battle stations!" Numbuh 1 cried, the kids running around in circles as the door to the deck shot open with a loud bang.

"Oops… My bad… guess my powers are still amplified, even if I don't call the name of this stupid thing…" Jinx said, stretching her arms over her head. Her long pink hair was pushed out of her face as she looked down at the kids standing below her.

"Dude… you're really small…" she said, inadvertently looking at Wally at the time she said it.

"Why you-" he said, about to shoot her with his gun but it exploded in his hand. Jinx yawned and stretched again.

"Hey now, junior. Don't want to fight you. You guys saved me right?" Jinx asked, crossing her arms and looking around the ship. It looked just like something a bunch of children would build.

"Alright! Guys, stand down. Now why are we going to Jump City, Teenager?" Numbuh 1 asked, pointing a finger at Jinx. She sighed threw out her hands, looking down at her clothes.

"Do you see what happened to me? I exploded three times! I got plenty of rest, but now I need to go fix my clothes, do something with my hair and contact the Teen Titans."

"Teen Titans? Who are they?" Numbuh 2 asked, getting up from his seat.

"They are a group of superheroes out in Jump City. They save the day and stuff like that. I just recently joined their little band and I need to get back to the "T" to fix myself up and get in contact with our leader, Robin." Jinx said, pulling at her skirt, her stockings having been ruined in the last explosion.

"Wait, Numbuh 5 is confused, you are a super hero? Why were you chained up and falling from the sky?" Numbuh 5 said, crossing her arms, still suspicious of Jinx.

"Long story, kid, but to put it in lame man's terms, I was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? By who?" Numbuh 1 asked, sitting back in his chair, fixing his sunglasses.

"Well, the first time was this guy named Dr. Drakken and his little henchwoman, Shego. Then after this weird dude showed up, I exploded, and then I was captured by these two idiot villains and then I exploded again and I ended up here."  
The children looked at each other before they looked back at Jinx, who was examining her nails, her manicure seeming to be untouched. Then the children looked at their leader, wondering if he was any closer to figuring out what was going on.

"Uh… So… why were you being… kidnapped so much?" he asked, hesitating to make Jinx explode their ship. She certainly wasn't like normal teenagers, the fact that she didn't treat them all like total idiots for one, and the other, she had only blown up their weapons.

"Oh, this thing," Jinx said, showing them the Chain of Power. Numbuh 3 gasped and ran over to look closer at the jewel, but Numbuh 4 help her back.

"What is it?" Numbuh 2 asked, looking at the Chain.

"I can't say it's name out loud, or it explodes my powers, or something like that… It's supposed to make supernatural powers more super, I guess. I just know every time I use it, I move malls, mountains and make holes. The bad guys want it, and the Teen Titans were trying to save me when this idiot showed up and the entire roof caved in… or something like that… I passed out a lot…"

Jinx rubbed her head where it had been hit many times that day. She was still a little tired but the computer suddenly started to beep, calling everyone's attention.

"Approaching Jump City, Teen Titans Tower, five miles to the west."

"That's it. Good thing I remember the pass code, or Cyborg's little lasers would blow us up…" Jinx said, the children now looking at each other uncomfortably.

"No worries, kids, I got it covered. All you have to do is drop me off," Jinx said, the tower getting closer on the monitors.

"You mean, you're just going to stay there, by yourself?" Numbuh 1 asked, looking over his sunglasses at the teenager.

"Where else would I go? There are at least four villains out to get me, I need to stay somewhere I think it would be safe. The Tower is the best place right now…"

"Yeah, but wouldn't the bad guys know this might be where you would go?" Numbuh 2 asked innocently, trying not to get killed under Jinx's stare. She thought about it and sighed.

"Well… you dudes make a point… But I still need to change…"

"Don't worry about it, we'll go in with you, wait for you to contact your team and then take you back to our Tree house. There we can protect you better," Numbuh 5 said, smiling up at the teenager.

"Well… I guess that sounds okay… you all okay with me staying with you?" Jinx asked, looking at the others. Numbuh 3 jumped up and down and Numbuh 4 just crossed his arms and Numbuh 2 began to type on his panel.

"You good with this, little guy?" Jinx asked, leaning on Numbuh 1's head, making his glare up at her.

"Only because we have no reason to distrust you so far… but we're going to keep you close, since you are a teenager!"

"Teenager? Duh… something wrong with that?" Jinx asked, still leaning on Nigel's head.

"Because teenagers and the Kids Next Door are worst enemies. They constantly try to make us grow up and steal our 2X4 technology. That's why we were scared you were going to hurt us," Nigel said, pushing his glasses up his nose and trying to shake Jinx's hand of his head.

"Oh, no problem little man, I'm not an evil teenager. By the way, if you didn't catch on, the Teen Titans are heroes, so not all teenagers are like that at all."

"We're about to land," Numbuh 2 said, sitting in his chair. The other children hurried to get new weapons and wait with Jinx by the door of the ship. The Tower's security beeped loudly until Jinx put her hand up to the pad, typing away the code Cyborg had left her a few days before.

"The code is changed every three days, so in case we get captured, we can't tell the enemy the new codes, ever," Jinx said, leading the way into the Tower. Abby, Wally and Kuki followed close behind, Nigel and Numbuh 2 left on the ship to watch out for enemies.

"Okay, you guys chill here for like two seconds, I'm gonna go change. If someone calls, tell them that you are with me," Jinx said, running off to her room to change.

"Well… this place is pretty nice…" Wally said, sitting on the large couch, checking out the view of the water below.

"Numbuh 5 is gonna like this place…" Abby said, walking over to the fridge to find a lot of food, though half of it tofu.

"These computers are pretty…" Numbuh 3 said dancing around the living room and pushing buttons. Jinx came back about ten minutes later to find all three kids jumping on the couch.

"Freaks… its like Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin during movie night…"

She had changed into her regular uniform, the belt and top she was wearing the same as before, since there was no way to remove the Chain of Power to change. She tied back her hair and put on new boots and stockings.

"Alright, time to call the Titans."

The three children sat down on the couch quietly, watching Jinx push buttons on a panel and suddenly a large head appeared on the screen.

"Bird Boy! What up?"

"JINX?! Is that you?" the other boy said on the line. Someone said something in the background and suddenly there was an explosion, making the communicator in Robin's hand shake.

"Bird boy! What's going on?" Jinx said, seeing another explosion behind him.

"We've got trouble. Are you at the tower? How'd you get there?"

"Something called the Kids Next Door," Jinx said, seeing another explosion and then Robin throwing something.

"Well, don't stay at the Tower, Dr. Drakken sent Shego to attack us at some place in China, and now he's headed there now to find you! He has a device that can detect the Chain of Power!" Robin said, fighting something off with one hand.

"Where do I go to get away?"

"Everyone is looking for something called the Vial of Anubis, it can trap the Chain of Power in it, but until we find it, the enemy can't do anything with you. Right now, stay with those whatever they are, and we'll contact you, take another communicator and keep it on. We're going to have someone named Jack Spicer build us the same thing Dr. Drakken is using."

"The thing that can find me?" Jinx asked, picking up a communicator off the panel.

"Yeah, so right now, stay away from anything that looks threatening and contact us if you're found. Got to go!" Robin said before the line went dead.

"Darn it…" Jinx said, gripping the communicator.

"Come on, we can worry about them when we get to the tree house," Numbuh 4 said, getting up and pulling Numbuh 3 along with him. Jinx didn't say anything as she put the communicator on her belt and followed after Numbuh 5, closing the Tower before she left.

* * *

-**Well, another chapter finished. Someone asked who the Red and Green is, but take a close look at the very beginning of Chapter 5, see who Numbuh 1 is talking to, and you might figure it out.**

**The chapters and colors: 1-Shego 2-Dr. Drakken ( I think it was that one...) 3- Jack Spicer 4- Numbuh 1 5- Numbuh 86 (if you didn't get it) and 6- Robin.**

**Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry for anyone still confused about this story. I'm sorry if you don't know what KND is!**

**Invader Hog**


	7. Green and Orange

**Jinx Gets Nabbed!**

**Summary[AU Wuya goes to see Raimundo to coax him into coming to the dark side again while Jack decides if he should help the teenagers in need.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Teen Titans Xaiolin Showdown or KND.**

**A/N: Sorry for the really late update, some stuff when down and my computer exploded… and actually almost caught on fire, literally. But no worries!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Green and Orange**

_On the Way to Jack's…_

"Starfire! Come on in Starfire!" can the beeping of the communicator on Starfire's belt.

"Robin?"

Starfire grabbed the communicator and looked to see Robin staring back at her in urgency.

"Starfire, Shego is at the temple of Master Monk Guan, she knew that we were here, and attacked when we went seeking the Mater's help. You need to be on alert that someone could be after you and Raimundo next," Robin said, an explosion grabbing his attention behind him. Kim Possible was now holding Shego's wrists and trying to kick her away as Clay made the ground shake.

"Got to go," Robin said, turning his communicator off and leaving Starfire to look at a blank screen. She was flying over Raimundo and Kid Flash, both speeding on the ground towards Jack Spicer's lair, Raimundo using the Fancy Feet.

"Alright, it should be right ahead!" Raimundo called, pointing at a large white house with a picket fence.

"That is the Jack Spice's sleeping unit?" Starfire called, looking at the house.

"Jack Spicer. Yeah, he lives with his parents, his basement is his 'secret lair' kind of lame, but at least we know where it is," Raimundo said, as they stopped in front of the picket fence.

Jack Spicer, inside his lair, was pounding his head on the table. He was so close to getting the new Shen Gong Wu, that it was at his feet, literally! With the Chain of Power, he would be able to take over the world without the worries of Chase Young, and the stupid Xaiolin warriors. But, he managed to get blown up somehow and now he was trying to figure out how that had happened.

"Jack Spicer!" Raimundo said, bursting through the basement door, making Jack scream like a girl to look at him.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Jack said, crossing his arms and glaring at Raimundo. Kid Flash ran around the lab, quietly breaking things to get the point across. Jack screamed again and looked at Raimundo.

"Who are these clowns?"

"Just some heroes looking for their friend, and because of you, she's disappeared. Now I want you to make this," Raimundo said, showing the plans to Jack.

"What? Why would need one of these? The Chain of Power is already activated," Jack said, almost seeming to know what the purpose of the Super Elctromatic Wu Module from the blueprints.

"Our friend is in danger because she wears this Wu of Shen Gong!" Starfire said, landing on the ground next to Raimundo.

"Yeah, and we have a common enemy," Raimundo said, Kid Flash standing of Jack to make sure the younger teen didn't move.

"Who's that?" Jack said, wanting to stick out his tongue at Kid Flash.

"Wuya. No doubt she already knows that the Chain of Power is activated and that soon the Vial of Anubis should be too," Raimundo said, crossing his arms.

"True, she is smart… but not as smart as me," Jack said, crossing his arms to think.

"So, will you make use the machine?" Kid Flash asked, smiling brightly at the idea that their point seemed to be interesting the shorter teen.

"Guess it's worth a shot if it gets me even with Wuya for ever leaving me in the first place," Jack said, smirking and taking the blueprints.

"Good, how long will it take?"

"Since I've got plans, probably not too long, about an hour," Jack said, Kid Flash and Starfire observing in case the evil boy genius made a wrong move they didn't like.

"Starfire, can I use your communicator?" Raimundo said when suddenly the wall at the other end of Jack's lab exploded and caved in. Standing in all her glory was Wuya, a large rock army with her. Starfire and Kid Flash began to fight them without word as Raimundo told Jack to get working on the Module.

"Wuya! What do you want?" Raimundo said, standing in front of Jack as if he were a shield.

"Oh, nothing really, just you, little Raimundo," Wuya said, crossing her arms and smiling down at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raimundo asked, glaring at Wuya.

"Raimundo, don't tell you've already forgotten the wonders of being an bad guy, how it's so much fun to have everything in the world that you've ever desired," Wuya said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, it was fun for like five minutes. Unless my friends are there, I don't want to be a bad guy, ever again."

"So that is your sworn word?"

"What?"

"Your friends become evil, you will join them?" Wuya said, seeming to only get at Raimundo's reaction. Clay and Omi were just too good of people to ever turn evil unless on Omi's part where his word of honor stood in his way, and Kimiko was just too cool to ever go to the dark side.

"Even if I was the last person on earth on the side of good, I would never change! The good side is the only side there should be," Raimundo said, Starfire blowing up a giant rock in the background.

"Well, I would hate to see your precious friends hurt, like Clay, I think he's fighting Shego right now, and she has orders to take him with her," Wuya said, Raimundo looking suddenly terrified. He was still new to the leader thing and if one of his friends was going to get hurt because of his leadership, he wouldn't know what to do.

"What have you done to my friends?" Raimundo said, trying not to seem like it could be a possible weakness for Wuya to take advantage of.

"Nothing yet, but I would like to finally rid myself of you annoying brats, so Chase Young is ordering his slaves to get Clay, Kimiko, and Omi. With those three it will be easy to take care of the rest of this little crusade you're on."

"Don't count on it lady," Kid Flash said, zooming next to her and was about to knock her over when Wuya suddenly reappeared in the sky.

"Just remember, Raimundo, the bad side is always open for you," she said, her rock minions in pieces on the ground outside Jack's house. Raimundo watched her go and felt like something bad was beginning to brew around the world.

* * *

-**A little shorter than I was trying to get it, but it had to be so I can move on with the story. Raimundo isn't the main focus of this story, but he is a major player, like all the leaders are, Numbuh 1, Robin and Kim. Gonna be some tag teaming going on as news of Clay and Robin reach everyone. What happens? Read my next chapter to find out...**

**_ Invader Hog_****  
**


	8. Orange and Blue

**Jinx Gets Nabbed!**

**Summary[AU Jinx is at the Tree House with the other KNDs but things go from okay to bad when Dr. Drakken shows up and threatens the kids if Jinx doesn't go with him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Xiaolin Showdown, Kim Possible or KND.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Orange and Blue**

_Onboard the KND Ship…_

"So, let me get this straight, you're a bunch of kids, who fight against adults, until you turn 13, then you get like stupefied? And then, you forget all your little adventures, to protect children everywhere, and the reason you almost blew off my head was because you also have to fight teenagers?"

"Yes!" Numbuh 3 shouted happily, squeezing the life out of her Rainbow Money®.

Jinx sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Right now her teammates were under attack by a bunch of idiot evil dudes and she was stuck babysitting a bunch of little kids. If the dweebs that had kidnapped her stormed the kids' little tree house, she would have to protect them and that seemed like too much trouble.

"Numbuh 1! We're approaching the Tree House!" Numbuh 2 called, the other kids running to their positions on the deck while Jinx stood silently leaning against the back door.

"Alright, land us and get the defense system up," Numbuh 1 said, sitting in his large chair in the center. Jinx examined her fingernails and decided that as soon as she got back home, not being like attacked by blue evil doctors and crap she would treat herself to a manicure, at Kid Flash's expense.

"Landings secure, closing the house," Numbuh 5 said, her eyes hidden under the large brim of a hat she wore.

"Finally, now I need something to eat," Jinx said, walking out the opening panel of the ship. Numbuh 4 and 3 followed after her, excited about getting food. Numbuh 5 followed soon after, leaving Numbuh 1 and 2 on the bridge.

"Can we trust a teenager in the base?"

"We have no choice, she's in danger and needs our help," Nigel said, sighing and pushing his sunglasses up his nose.

"You're the boss," Numbuh 2 said, pulling at a lever before the two exited the ship. Abby and Kuki were already scarffing down an ice cream cone and Wally was showing Jinx how to work the nacho machine.

"Alright, everything's locked down," Hoggie said, pushing a button and the Tree House was in complete lockdown.

"Good. All right troops, looks like the Kids Next Door aren't going to help us fight this enemy, the Dr. Drakken, but we should at least help to protect Jinx," Nigel said, standing before his team. Jinx gave him a thumbs up and began to eat her nachos when suddenly Kuki stood up.

"Jinx! Do you wanna see my room?!" Kuki asked excitedly.

"Sure," Jinx said, following as the other kids began to wander around the Tree House, keeping alert. The room that was Numbuh 3's was the most obvious, since it was painted with a large "3" and looked the cutest. Kuki skipped around through her hundreds of stuffed Rainbow Monkeys and other toys, Jinx looking around.

"Do you want to have a tea party with me?"

"Look, kid, I don't really do tea parties," Jinx said, looking around at the room. Jinx wasn't much for such a happy looking place but Kuki suddenly started to cry, bringing Jinx's attention back to her.

"You don't like me!" Kuki cried out, flopping on the table with her other toys where the tea party was supposed to take place.

"Uh, n-no! I mean, I would love to have a tea party with you, Numbuh 3," Jinx said hastily, sitting down so the girl would stop screaming. Kuki perked up and jumped into a seat at the table, smiling brightly.

"Now, where's my new teapot…" Kuki, looking around and then hopped over to her toy box, "I just found it the other day."

"No hurry," Jinx said, flicking a dust speck off the table. Wally passed by Numbuh 3's room and saw Jinx sitting there.

"HA! You gurls are gonna play dress-up?" Wally said, pointing and laughing, Jinx glaring at him sideways. He kept howling when suddenly he tripped over nothing as Jinx snapped her fingers.

"Oops, did I do that?" she asked, looking back at the other dolls, and Kuki looked at Wally from her toy box.

"Numbuh 4! Do you want to play with us too?" she asked excitedly, as Wally pulled himself off of the ground.

"Ow, no, I got to get back to the bridge, the Tree House is still on high alert," Wally said, wandering off, grumbling about something as Jinx smirked to herself.

"Ah! I found it!" Kuki said, jumping out of a massive pile of stuffed toys and producing a small vase-like pot. It didn't look like something that could ever pour tea, but it had a removable lid and that was good enough for Numbuh 3. She danced her way over to the table and set the vase down and smiled up at Jinx.

Just when Kuki was about to remove the lid of the vase, the entire Tree House began to shake, making the sirens above Jinx's head go off.

"It's an adult!" Abby shouted over the intercom and the vase was lost in the dozens of stuffed animals. Jinx ran through the hall and reached the command deck, where the kids were arming themselves, watching as something suddenly blew a huge hole in the kids' tree house.

"Dr. Drakken," Jinx said, crossing her arms and watching as the blue doctor jumped down from his flying pad. He was holding the Wu Module in one hand and a blaster in his other. Nigel and Numbuh 3 and 4 were the first to open fire, but it was no good.

"Get back!" Jinx said, sending out waves of bad luck that threw the kids back, keeping them from getting blasted.

"You thought you could escape," Dr. Drakken said, showing the Wu Module. Jinx grabbed the communicator on the back of her belt and hurried in front of Kuki and Wally, both just about to fight when they saw Nigel being held in his place with a blaster facing him.

"Don't hurt him."

"Ah, well, you should have thought about that before you blew up Chase Young's lair," Dr. Drakken said, not moving his blaster. Numbuh 1 was held, weaponless and his team stuck.

"No! Get away, Jinx! He wants you," Nigel said, looking at her, but Jinx already had her hands up.

"If I go with you, you won't hurt them?"

"Oh, such a hero, are we? I had done my research about you, Teen Titans. Teenage superheroes with amazing abilities that bring shame to adults everywhere. Even the Brotherhood of Evil couldn't beat you," Dr. Drakken said, keeping his blaster close to Numbuh 1. Kuki looked up at Jinx with watery eyes but suddenly something came pushing up against her hand, underneath her long green sweater. She gripped it, realizing it was the communicator that Jinx had, Jinx's magic giving it to her without Dr. Drakken knowing.

Jinx didn't turn around as she walked towards the Dr. Drakken, now setting coordinates to Chase Young's Castle.

"Let them go," Jinx said, standing near Dr. Drakken as he pushed Nigel to the ground.

"Fine, but first," Dr. Drakken said, suddenly blasting something at Jinx. A great pink energy surrounded Jinx and she let out a loud yelp and fell to the ground.

"Much better. You annoying heroes and your powers are no match for the mind," Dr. Drakken said, liking the idea of his own line as he jumped into his ship, a robot arm grabbing Jinx as he flew away, laughing manically as he went. Nigel scrambled to his feet and looked at his team.

"Kids Next Door, we're going after her!"

"Wait!" Kuki said, moving her sleeve to show the communicator.

"What is that?" Abby asked, the children gathering.

"That's what that Jinx Lady was holding when she was calling the Teen Titans. He told her if she was in trouble, to call him."

"She must have known they would take it," Numbuh 2 said, looking at the other kids.

"Then we call her friends and see if we can help save her," Numbuh 1 said, taking the communicator from Kuki.

"How do you turn it on?" Wally asked, looking through his thick blonde hair.

"Don't know, Numbuh 2?"

"Give me a minute, I can just link it through our system."

He took the communicator and hurried over to his computer. With a few minutes, the screen where the children tended to watch their cartoons buzzed and a face appeared.

"Jinx?" the teenage boy said on the other line.  
"No, this is the Kids Next Door. Are you Robin?" Numbuh 1 asked, looking at the teenager with mild discomfort.

"Yes, where is Jinx?" Robin asked on the other line, seeming to no longer be caught in battle.

"Jinx has been captured by Dr. Drakken and he's taking her to someone called Chase Young's Castle," Abby said, the other kids nodding.

"What?! How do you know this?"

"We were protecting her, but then she protected us when he came for her," Numbuh 1 said, making fists at his side.

"We have to help her!" Kuki said, looking at Robin. The teenager said something to someone behind him and there was more murmuring and then a bright light.

"Alright. Our team is gathering, so we'll just come to where you are and think of a plan," Robin said, Numbuh 1 nodding in conformation.

"Good, see you soon."

* * *

-**Slow updates, but they are coming. Hope that you are keeping up, Jinx has once again been captured, but it will lead to a purpose. Oh, and this story is probably going to go on for a lot longer than I thought, so hope you are ready for a long haul. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	9. Black and Black

**Jinx Gets Nabbed!**

**Summary: Jinx has been kidnapped, again. Now it's a race to see who can find the Vial of Anubis first, but someone is also looking for the Vial and Chain, but why?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, KND, Kim Possible, or Xiaolin Showdown (goodness… I am such a nerd I know about all these shows…).**

**A/N: Hello! It's been a while since I've actually posted anything. If you are reading any of my other work, it is slowly coming along, but the updates are actually getting out now so enjoy another confusing chapter of Jinx Gets Nabbed!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**Black and Black**

"We have a situation."

"What is it?"

"The Doctor Drakken seems to have a machine that can nullify super human powers. I think he's going to use it to get the Chain of Power that you were talking about," the shadow said, looking around the rubble.

"Where is the doctor now?"

"He just sent his henchwoman to go attack some of the heroes while he goes and gets the kidnapped girl. He seems to have a machine that can track down the Shen Gong Wu. I think he's going to use it to find the girl and take back the Chain."

"Does anyone know of the Vial?" the woman on the other line asked, interlacing her fingers in front of her mouth.

"It does not seem so. They are all still searching for it. If the doctor is smart, he'll go after the Vial as well. Did you hide it in a safe place?" the shadow asked, pulling on his black facemask.

"Leave this to the others, and the Wu is safe, for now. I want you to make sure that you do not reveal yourself until it is absoluletely nessecary."

"Copy that, White Lady," the shadow said, putting his mask back on and replacing the communicator. "That's if I can manage not to jump into it…"

* * *

It was late afternoon the day after Jinx was first kidnapped when she woke up in the large mountain full of lava. That had explained why it had been so hot the first time she was taken there. She looked around and noticed that the Chain of Power was still on her belt.

"Well crap… I just hope those kids are okay…"

"I would be more worried about my own situation, girly," came the cackle of Shego, standing next to a man with long black hair and fangs.

"So, you are called Jinx, are you not?" Chase Young asked, grinning down at Jinx.

"Yeah, that's what they call me, loser. What do you think you're going to accomplish by kidnapping me all the time? As you've already seen, I blasted my way out of a few of these dumb situations before."

"I don't think you'd be stupid enough to do it again, Jinx," Chase Young said, walking down a staircase to where Jinx was being hung.

"What are you talking about?" Jinx asked, glaring at the evil villain.

"Well, it would be a shame if those poor children were hurt, or even worse, your entire little Teen Titans," Chase Young said, Wuya appearing in a green flash.

"It looks like the little kids are all gathering. Those pesky little Kids Next Door called them in this morning," Wuya said, walking next to Shego and looking down at Jinx.

"Your work, I suppose?" Chase Young asked, looking over at Jinx.

"Maybe, or maybe they're pretty smart kids. Who knows, but I know I ain't going to stay here for very long. You can threaten me all you want, but I used to be a villain, so I know all the tricks, pretty boy."

"Villain? Really? I am surprised you even dared go to the good side," Chase Young said, turning back to Jinx.

"Well, I realized it's not as glamorous as I thought it was. I guess I was going through 'I hate my dad and society' phase."

"You should come back to the dark side, Jinx, I promise that once we gain the true power of the Chain, we'll be able to rule this wretched planet with ease," Chase Young said, Dr. Drakken appearing in a doorway, carrying his Wu detector.

"Yeah, as lovely as that sounds, been there, done that. The Brotherhood of Evil, Brother Blood, all those dudes met with not-so-great ends, me amigo. Sooner or later, you'll get what you deserve."

"That's a bold statement for someone who's chained up. Fight me and we'll see who is the victor," Chase Young said, grinning at Jinx. The teenager only rolled her eyes.

"I ain't going to fight you. You're wasting your time trying to provoke me, Pretty Boy. The Teen Titans will rescue me and take care of you, no problem," Jinx said, looking at the villains watching her.

"That is where you happen to be wrong, girly," Shego said, pressing a button and suddenly an electric shock went through Jinx's body, generating from the chains holding her up. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes as the pain surged but didn't cry out, to the disappointment of the villains.

"So you refuse to fight me?" Chase Young asked, moving in closer to Jinx after she recovered from the shock.

"No need, Pretty Boy. I have a feeling that the others will do that honor in my place."

Chase Young only smirked and left her, ascending the stairs and a guard was left to watch Jinx as she sighed, wondering when her idiot team would come save her.

* * *

_Kids Next Door HQ: Sector V_

Riamundo sat silently watching out a window as night fell over the tree house. Kuki had called Robin and the others and it took a while to regroup. Now the Teen Titans were talking with the Kids Next Door leader, Numbuh 1, trying to see if Jinx had left them a clue of where she might be.

Kim Possible had Wade working on trying to track down Dr. Drakken but even he was having problems. The Dragons had already tried to enter Chase Young's castle, but found it empty.

Wuya's warning was heavily falling on Raimundo's shoulders. If anyone in his team was hurt because of his poor leadership, he'd never forgive himself. He was staring at the device in his hand.

_"Now listen, the Wu Detector 5000 is very sensitive, so only someone who is careful should use it," Jack Spicer said when he had finished with Starfire hovering over him. _

_"Robin is worthy to hold your gadget, Jack of the Spices, and I will give it to him."_

_"Fine, but don't break it, it's annoying enough to have to reinvent someone else's work, but even worse if its so delicate it could break easy enough," Jack said, crossing his arms as Starfire took the Wu Detecor and smiled at him thankfully. The group was about to head to the coordinates Robin had sent them through the Tiger Claw when Jack Spicer stopped Raimundo._

"_Listen, count me out on this one. I won't help Wuya, but this is as much help as you're getting from me. I know we're enemies and all, but I __**will**__ give you one more thing, but you can't let anyone see it."_

"_What is is?" Raimundo asked, watching Jack look around before showing him a small black gadget with tiny screen._

"_I call it the Doomsday Device, or the 'Get-my-ass-out-of-trouble-if-I-need-to' Device. I don't have enough time to tell you how it works, but I can tell you one thing. Don't use this thing unless you absolutely have to. As in, you have no other option than to use it kind of situation. It's powerful and cannot be used by anyone else," Jack said, sticking the device in Raimundo's hand._

"_Why not?"_

"_Trust me, you don't want anyone else using it. If you use it before the time is right, you'll be in big trouble. Don't let anyone else see it, so you won't be tempted to use it," Jack said, turning around and heading towards his lab as Raimundo put the DD in his pocket and disappeared into the hole._

"Raimundo? What's that?" came Kimiko's voice as she came over to sit by him.

"Oh, nothing. Just a toy I found," Raimundo said, shoving the DD into his jacket pocket, Kimiko looking at him.

"Are you worried?" she said, changing the subject.

"I wouldn't if we knew where the Vial of Anubis was," Raimundo said, looking at Kimiko with a worried expression. She nodded and pressed her head to his shoulder, sighing.

"Sometimes I worry that you're leader," she whispered, taking his hand and looking at it.

"Why?"

"You have such a heavy burden to bear. I hope that you don't push yourself too hard. Just be careful…"

"Thanks… I'll do what I can. Hopefully we can find the Wu and save the world like we normally do," Raimundo said, looking out the window as the sun faded in the distance.

"Alright everyone, the Wu Detector 5000 has something, let's go see if we can find the Vial of Anubis!" Robin said, the Kids, Kim Possible, the Dragons and Titans all got ready to leave and hopefully save the day once again.

* * *

-** If you didn't know, I just got back to writing again and now I am hopefully going to be able to put up more chapters and actually finish a lot of my stories. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	10. Saving Jinx read!

**Jinx Gets Nabbed!**

Alright folks, I have gotten to the point where I have decided that this storyline is getting a little lengthy, so I decided that I would split up the story. This is the end of the first part, so the next part is called "Saving Jinx" (like from the episode "Saving Omi"). It's all about trying to find Jinx and the Wu, but I promise it is still the same story. Thanks so much for reviewing, but I am thinking this'll help me more than hurt the story. Thanks again!

Invader Hog


End file.
